Liberation
by Dave2380
Summary: After years of yearning Steve can't hide his desires anymore, yes i know i'm twisted for corrupting Captain America but it's just so much fun.


Liberation.

Author: Dave2380

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Marvel comics, only Hollister and he's just a generic grumpy doctor. I don't make any money from this so please don't sue me.

Reviews: More than welcome, I accept constructive criticism.

Distribution: only please.

Rating: Adult content and slash, so don't say you weren't warned

________________________________________________________________________

The air was hazed with the smoke from smoke bombs, minor chemical explosions and so thick and bitter it hurt to breathe, the SHIELD agents were pinned down by suppressing fire from the A.I.M. agents in their hazmat suits and the last volley of fragmentation grenades had hurled Captain America across the room and shredded half of Wolverines face.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Cap took a firm grip on his shield braced it in front of him and threw himself forward, bullets skittering and ricocheting from his shield as he slammed into the A.I.M. agents slamming them into the ground and disarming them just as Wolverine hurtled into the room, face healed, a growl on his lips as he charged for the last standing A.I.M agent, bloodlust shining in his eyes. With a snikt he popped his claws and tensed to spring at his quarry. " Wolverine, we need as many of them alive as we can get." With a snarl on his lips Wolverine turned to find Captain America behind him. The bloodlust faded from his eyes and he retracted his claws, snorting in disgust.

The rest of the squad filed in and began to cuff all the agents, Wolverine groused and muttered in a corner whilst Cap began investigating the contents of the lab, so it was Cap who saw one injured A.I.M. agent in the corner of the lab, reaching up to tip over a canister marked with a biohazard symbol. " Everybody out, move , move, move! " He looked back to see a noxious green mist hissing from the canister, mixing with the smoke in the air and fumes from other chemical experiments, it mixed and churned into a poisonous yellow smog. Everyone was out of the lab and he ran as fast as he could, all the time aware of the poisonous yellow fog advancing upon him, choking him, melting his costume and ruining the paint job on his shield. Stumbling and panting, finally he got to the exit, stumbled and knocked over Wolverine.

Half choked on acidic fog, panting for breath, ragged holes in his costume, mask half melted off his face, and all Cap - no Steve can focus on is the warmth and solidity of the man beneath him, blue eyes meet blue eyes, and all Steve can think about before he passes out is how it would just be so easy to close that distance and kiss Wol - no Logan.

*****

Grouching at Cap in the corner Wolverine was more than a little grateful that he had been talked out of killing the A.I.M. agent, not that one more killing would make any difference with his body count….. The smoky air and reek of chemicals was playing havoc with his sense of smell.

It was Cap's shout that snapped Wolverine out of his reverie, and then it was a mad dash through the lab complex, SHIELD agents dragging restrained A.I.M. agents behind them, Cap bringing up the rear. No time to check on him, focus on hustling everyone else out of there.

Winded and out of breath outside the dingy warehouse and still no sign of Cap, not till Wolverine gets back to the doorway and a half naked, choking for breath Captain America barrels into him and knocks them over. There's that nagging electric tingle as their eyes lock and he just revels in the warm solidity of this accidental embrace before Cap passes out. There's just enough time to register the approaching cloud of toxic yellow mist rushing towards them and to roll over and shield Ste- Cap. " This is gonna hurt" he thinks before the pain rolls over him and swallows him up.

*****

White Styrofoam ceiling tiles and fluorescent lights, "_ Hospital, oh great, this is just what I need, poking and prodding and time to think, got to love that time to think, " _Looking around he could see that he was in a bed in the helicarrier's med lab, curtains drawn around his bed, with an oxygen mask on.

The curtains were whisked aside to admit a slim grouchy looking doctor," Touch that and I'll restrain you Rogers, your lungs are messed up by that yellow acid gunk, it's reducing the amount of oxygen you take in. So don't fiddle with it or I swear you'll have more manacles on than an S&M convention. Your own metabolism is purging the residue from your lungs but it'll take a day or so. Lie back, rest and let yourself heal."

Steve grimaced " You have the worst, bedside manner ever Hollister, how's everyone else? " He managed to croak out. Hollister shot him a glower, " Your unit sustained no fatalities, you sustained, lung damage, superficial acid burns from the chemical cloud and a few cuts and scrapes. Everything is healing. Wolverine sustained some rather nasty burns when he shielded you from the cloud after you passed out. The cloud ate through his uniform, his skin and a lot of his muscle tissue on his back. As it's acid damage it's taking longer than usual for his healing factor to work. Who knew acid would mess it up so much? Ok, you're fine, he's fine, neither of you is in any immediate danger from your injuries, lie back and heal. I can't stop you chatting but id advise you not to, you'll get better quicker. Don't mess with the mask or leave the bed or I swear I'll make you sleep for a week." Hollister opened up the curtains letting Steve see the other half of the room. Hospital bed, nightstand all the usual amenities plus one pissed off hairy Canadian with no flesh on his back.

Hollister looked at Wolverine, who glared back, " Me doctor, you patient, ok furball? Take it easy and I'll keep the protein shakes coming, nice progress though. Now behave yourselves."

Logan looked across at Steve after Hollister had left, " Is he always like that, and if so why haven't you dropped him out of the helicarrier headfirst before now? How ya doin ?" Steve looked at the red ruin that was Logan's back and winced. " Better than you look, sorry you got hurt because of me, I should have spotted that A.I.M. agent before he could act. As for Hollister, believe it or not he's mellowed since he lost his leg on a HYDRA raid. ." He croaked, suddenly glad of the oxygen mask.

Logan grunted, " If I couldn't find that guy before he did the chemical thing then how could you, I'm meant to be one of the best trackers on the planet, you can't catch them all, even I know that. Don't like it much but I get it. And it's not your fault I got hurt, I chose to shield you, rather than have you melt into a puddle. Lose the guilt Steve. You should stop talking it's not doing you any good. Sleep and relax, I don't want that Hollister guy sticking pins in me cos I stopped your recovery" He flashed a brief feral grin before placing his head on his hands and dozing off.

" _Ok for him to say he's not stuck in a hospital room with someone he's lusting over in the next bed. Damn it, how do I end up naked in a bed with an erection with him in the same room, someone up there is enjoying this immensely."_

Steve pulled the sheets up and angled away from Logan so the other man couldn't see and eventually dozed off, not knowing that in that other bed Logan's own erection was grinding away at the mattress. Cursing softly at the itch of his healing back, he wriggled into a more comfortable position and joined Steve in the sleep of the sexually frustrated.

*****

If Logan didn't know better he would have sworn that the helicarriers medlab was affected by some freaky time stretching phenomenon, time was dragging, the flesh of his back was taking forever to regenerate, even with Hollister's hourly supply of vile protein shakes. And to top it all off there was his awareness of Steve, that scent, warm and masculine with the faintest hint of cut grass, no matter where they are the man always has that green note in his scent. And not just green either, lust, frustration, sadness and regret, all mingling and almost driving Logan insane with the need to go and comfort him, climb out of bed and curl around him. But he can't , or is that won't? Funny how he can hurl himself into battle against horrific odds but he can't even admit to Steve how he feels. And so the next two days pass agonisingly slowly and then Steve's gone, healed up, discharged and debriefed a day before Hollister grudgingly discharges Logan.

*****

Back in Avengers mansion, healed up and in his room Steve sits and stares at his mask, musing on the simple fact that more and more Captain America is becoming the reality of his life rather than Steve Rogers. _" When was the last time you did anything solely as Steve Rogers, painted, went out on a date, hell left the mansion at all. Not since it was trashed by the masters of evil. Was that when Steve became the fiction and Cap started to become real." _That treacherous little voice in his head just won't shut up_, _and it's always so much worse whenever he works with Lo- Wolverine, or sees him on the news with the rest of the X-men. _" Damn it to hell, I should be over this by now, I'm not that kid in Madripoor anymore, I couldn't have him then and I can't have him now."_

Thankfully his musings were cut short by a knock on his door, " Steve, it's time for my hand to hand practice, you ready?" Standing up Steve stretches and works the kinks out of his back before opening the door, smiling and walks down to the gym with Tony.

Stretching in the gym, in sweatpants and a faded old t-shirt the two men look nothing like Captain America and Iron man. Warm up over, they run through several kata together in silence before proceeding to sparring practice. For all his practice and skill Steve knows it's a mistake to underestimate Tony, for a man who fights in an armoured suit Tony is quicker than you would think. Not Captain America quick but enough of a challenge that their sessions are never dull, and crafty enough that he can even best Steve on occasion.

Today Tony is fast and aggressive, moving through karate, aikido and kung fu, mixing up various combat styles in an effort to knock Steve off balance. Steve retaliates by losing himself in the dance of block and strike, countering where he has to, striking here ,here and here, and Tony goes down as the nerve strikes deaden his right arm and left leg.

" I thought we agreed to not use nerve strikes?" Tony grins up at Steve as he rubs some feeling into his leg, wincing slightly as the sensation returns. " Sorry Tony, I guess I just wasn't thinking…." Steve's voice tails off and he drops to the floor of the gym and lies back on the matting. Tony nods, testing his weight on his leg and stretching his arm. " We've noticed, and it's starting to worry us Steve, no one wants to pry or pressure you but if you want to talk, then we're all here for you. Just remember that okay?" Tony walks off leaving Steve with his thoughts.

*****

" _Logan?…."_

" _Yeah." His voice husky, deep, suffused with lust._

" _You want to come on over?……. Flushing with embarrassment at finally voicing his thoughts. " I -if you wanted to?…._

He woke up in his bed at Xavier's, damn that dream, again. Every damn time he gets near him, Captain America, Steve. The memory of all that sweet flesh sets his groin on fire with the recollection, before the doubt kicks in as always. "_ You don't know though, DO you? For all you know it's another decoy planted by the weapon x sadists, why not mess about with his sexuality when your screwin' with his mind? Yeah, why not it can't hurt, hey why not make him think he's a burlesque stripper while we're at it!" _He snorts in disbelief and lays back.

But the other day, that was real, lust in his eyes, their lips almost touching, scent of need and hurt and bitter, bitter loss, that familiar sense memory of his weight, and warmth and now Logan is almost sure that memory is real but there's only one way to find it and dear god it scares the hell out of him.

*****

Nothing's helping, sparring is pointless. And despite Tony's offer of unconditional support from the whole team there's just no way Steve can even vocalise this to any of the guys, his fear keeps getting in the way. So he's sitting in his room, staring at his sketchpad for a change. The only thing on his mind is Logan. " _OK if he's all I can think about then lets use that, what the hell at least it's doing something!" _Pencil in hand he starts to draw.

*****

It took three days before Logan could get Charles alone. Everyone else had opted for a day in Salem Centre and Logan realising he may never get another chance this good for days had made a beeline for the professors Study. " Come in Logan." "_ Can't sneak anything past a telepath." _Logan groused mentally before opening the door and stepping into the warm wood panelled room. " Chuck, I uh kind of need a favour…If you're not busy or um anything." Cursing himself for not being able to stop it Logan blushed a deep ruddy red as Charles tried to hide his mirth at Logan's discomfort. " I was wondering why your mind was so… unsettled lately, you have a memory you wish me to verify?" Logan whimpered as the blush seemed to take up permanent residence. " Yeah, I need to know, one way or another, and this… hell Chuck it ain't easy. I'd appreciate it if this was never discussed again, ever"

" Sit down Logan and open your mind to me." Logan was barely seated before the world blurred and they were in Madripoor, in his memories, checking out the American consulate, walking over discarded empty Hand uniforms, catching sight of Captain America and catching him as he falls. Then things pick up and he's tending Cap's, Steve's wounds and then they're making love…. And then they're back in the real world and Xavier's shaking his head at the amount of raw emotion. " I believe this merit's at least a sherry, Logan would you fix some drinks?" Logan crosses to the almost never used decanter set on a table by the window and pours a sherry for Charles and a very stiff double for himself. Hands the professor his drink and sits down, " Well Chuck, is it real?" He swallows half of his drink and Charles glares at the desecration of such a fine single malt.

" Yes, that memory is real Logan, not to mention one of the most intense we have probed so far, however there is an additional matter. During that memory, there was a physical sensation attached to Captain America, I believe that it is a non telepathic simpatico bond."

Logan's brows creased, " I don't follow you Chuck, you need to dumb it down a bit." Charles sighed and composed himself. " When we first encountered the Shi'Ar, Lilandra and I formed a simpatico bond, simply put we are on a similar telepathic wavelength and as such our thoughts can flow with almost no effort. During our last encounter with the Shi'Ar, when I was imprisoned by Warskrulls and sought out telepathic aid, I discovered a Simpatico consciousness within Deathbird." Charles sipped his sherry thoughtfully. " In both cases I and my simpatico consciousness' host had telepathy to forge this bond, however in your case I believe it is a naturally occurring non telepathic bond. To use the common parlance I believe you may have met your soul mate. Based on your memories I would say that a relationship with the Captain would be highly recommended. That latter is just advice though Logan."

Logan sat sipping his scotch slowly, pondering , long after the Professor had finished his Sherry and left the study.

*****

The initial sketches had flown by, filling Steve with a fizzing excess of nervous energy that carried him through the process of setting up his canvas and blending the colours of his palette, the actual work itself was slow, he took the utmost of care with each stroke, every highlight of his memory, recreated flawlessly on canvas in oils, slowly but faithfully the painting took shape, Logan curled up naked on the bed they had shared in Madripoor, all the lines of his face faded in sleep, coffee steaming on the stove in the background. Finally it was finished, "_Well I may not have him but THIS is mine." _He thought before throwing himself onto the bed and a deep sleep.

Eight hours of sleep and a shower later and Steve was breakfasting with the Wasp. Her gaze kept flicking towards him throughout their meal of pancakes and syrup. Arching an eyebrow at her he asked, " What is it, do I have syrup on my nose??" She giggled and shook her head. " No but you look a bit more together than I've seen you in a while, you ready to talk about it now?" Finishing off his pancakes Steve nodded. "But not here okay?"

Jan nodded, slightly mystified but unquestioning. " We'll go for a walk and we'll talk, I'll grab my jacket and get you at the gates."

They headed towards Central Park and took a seat. " This is really difficult to articulate but I've been feeling lost and adrift ever since the Masters of evil destroyed the mansion and all of my stuff, everything I managed to recover from before I was frozen was destroyed. I feel as if Steve Rogers is fading away and all that's left is Captain America. It's not dumb, I mean when I think of how things have changed, it's mind boggling and sometimes Jan it's staggering. And being an Avenger, well it's good and necessary but you know how it cuts into your life. How often do we get two whole days without some maniac trying to poison the water supply or hold the city to ransom? When are we meant to find time for a life if we're doing all of this? That's what's been eating away at me, dumb huh?" He finished with a wry smile.

Jan sat head cocked to the side, " No, it's not dumb, I understand, it's just you always seem so in control, I mean, identity non withstanding, you are Captain America, you're a living legend, I guess none of us ever realised how much pressure that was putting on you. It's not too late though, you could take some time off, start dating, even work on your art a little more. You don't always have to be on duty."

" Don't I? " He asked, " You try explaining to Fury that you can't help him with a Hydra cell because you're on a date, or in your art class, he'd teleport in and drag me out by the ear if I even tried. I'm trapped by the costume, all I can do is try and pry a little room open for a personal life. Hah!"

" Hey what's with the Hah? I can set you up with a personal life, I can find any number of girls who would kill to date a quality gentleman like yourself. Your smart, witty, gorgeous and definitely a hot prospect, why are you laughing, Steve?"

He's chuckling, and the laughter just bubbles out of him, harder and harder, especially when he sees the look on Jan's face, he has to fight to stop laughing. " Jan, thanks but I have something to tell you, I'm already in love." He turns and whispers in her ear " With Wolverine."

And Jan's jaw drops, her eyes widen, and they're both laughing their asses off, until the laughter subsides and they're just sitting there giggling occasionally.

*****

Nothing's helping, workouts in the Danger room may tire out his body but are doing nothing for Logan's mind, he's surly and even more uncommunicative than usual, even brusque to the point of harshness with Jubilee. Even his Za Zen meditation isn't helping. He's locked in a spiral of indecision, craving Steve, yet irrationally terrified of taking that step, it's maddening and crazy and he feels like he's going to split down the middle.

*****

Talking things through with Jan had helped immensely, Steve realised, fear was the enemy and he'd be damned if he was going to live in fear of who and what he was. It felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. This was a Steve Rogers decision, nothing to do with Captain America and that made it all the sweeter.

Wandering down to the Mansion's comm room he looked up the number for Xavier's school for gifted youngsters, jotted it down and headed out of the Mansion to the nearest phone booth. Dialling the number he crossed his fingers and took a deep breath.

" Hi there, I was wondering if I could speak to Professor Xavier? It's Steve Rogers…."

*****

Logan was alone in the kitchen with a beer when Charles came floating in in his Shi Ar hover chair. " Ah there you are Logan, I have a message from you from Steve Rogers. He wants you to know that if you would like to talk he'll be at Harry's Hideaway in Salem Centre at two o clock for the next week." Logan's head whipped around at the news , Charles smiled " You may wish to be there." he said before turning and leaving the kitchen.

*****

Harry's hideaway in Salem Centre was a pleasant little bar with some very comfortable seats and some extremely tempting smells coming from the kitchen. Steve sat at the bar with a non alcoholic beer, waiting nervously. He couldn't remember ever being this nervous, ever, and considering everything he had seen that was saying a great deal. Five past two, ten past two. Nerves jangling he finished his beer and signalled the bartender for another. Quarter past two and still no sign of Logan. Surely he'd come if only for curiosity's sake? By twenty past he decided Logan probably wasn't coming and left the bar, only to come out and find Logan pacing outside.

" Hey "

" Hey "

" When I said Harry's I did kind of mean inside you know? "

" I know, I.. just couldn't work up the guts to go in, huh listen to me, freakin' coward. "

" Well are you coming in or not? At least inside they have beer, we can avoid conversation and awkwardly not talk inside in comfort, rather than out here"

" You got a point there Steve."

A couple of beers, an order of chicken wings and a booth later and they still hadn't progressed beyond anything more meaningful than Hi. Steve drew in a deep breath and looked Logan straight in the face.

" Do you remember Madripoor in 1943? "

Logan took a long pull of his beer and slowly nodded, " Yeah, for a long time I thought it was just a fake, a Weapon X memory implant, but I had a telepath verify it, I remember. "

" Ok that's a start I guess, how do you feel about it Logan, because I still feel the same way about you now as I did then, and I have to know."

Logan rested his head on his hands, " I'd be lying if I said there wasn't an attraction, it's a burning need to have you, to mark you and make you mine, it's like an electric burn in my gut and to be honest it scares me, you saw me pacing out there, I was there twenty minutes trying to force myself to come in. And I hated it, I hate anything that makes me feel so weak and powerless. But yeah I see you and I want you Steve"

Steve nodded " I understand, but I'm done hiding behind fear, I'm going for what I want Logan, I'm tired of having no life aside from S.H.I.E.L.D. or the Avengers. I want what I've been fighting for everyone else to have. I want love, and a house and long weekends in bed. And it's you I want in that bed with me Logan. I think we both deserve to be happy and that's where I want to start. With you. "

Logan started rubbing his hands on his head, " I want you Steve, but I'm scared of this, of hurting you, of you realising you can do better and leaving me, I know for a fact that Hawkeye and Shellhead are into you, they'd chop off an arm to have you. "

" Heh who knew? Well sadly for them I only have my eyes on one guy and I'm looking at him. I'm not going to hide anymore Logan. So what I want to know is do you want to date me? "

Logan's eyes sparkled, " Yeah, I do. I want you Steve, so what do we do now? "

Steve snorted in disbelief " Find a nice motel, book a room and fuck like sex starved maniacs, what did you think? Movies and dinners can come later but today I want you inside of me. "

Logan was out of their booth and at the bar paying their tab like a shot.

*****

Logan would have dragged Steve into the first fleapit motel they came across but Steve insisted on "someplace where we don't have to worry about roaches and bedbugs." So they ended up at The Crown hotel in Salem centre. Checking in seemed to take forever in Logan's opinion, and he wondered if that freaky elastic time effect was going to haunt him and Steve forever.

Finally they were alone in their room, and for once in his life Logan's hesitant, the feeling lasts for about five seconds before he lunges across the room at Steve, his hands fumbling with jacket and shirt, cursing under his breath at the resistance of Steve's belt, tempted just to unleash the claws and slice all those bloody inconvenient clothes off. He comes back to himself as Steve's hands help him, undoing the belt, slipping out of the jeans and shorts before moving to Logan and stripping him quickly and efficiently.

Then they're in the middle of the room, arms wrapped around one another, kissing fiercely as though trying to climb into one another, edging to the bed slowly, eager for more but not wanting to separate for the time it'll take to get there. Bodies flushed with arousal, hard cocks grinding against each other, until they fall onto the bed in a groaning grunting lusty heap of taut flesh.

Steve grips Logan's face in his hands, " Fuck me Logan, now! " He growls. Logan nods and grunts, sliding down Steve's body, blazing hot kisses over that smooth flesh as he slides down to Steve's ass. Spreading his legs he zeroes in on that rosy pink pucker, diving in face first and stretching it with an eager willing tongue. Steve thrashes and hisses above him at the sensation, " Fuck! Logan whatever you're doing don't stop! " Sheets bunch up under Steve's hands under the onslaught of Logan's oh so willing tongue, followed by a finger slyly slipping into him, then two. The sheets tear as Steve's arms clench and veins stand out in his forearms as Logan hits his prostate with a finger. Finally Logan thrusts into Steve, slowly working himself into his lover's tight passage. Steve's legs clamp onto Logan's hips as he thrusts driving himself in with long forceful thrusts. Steve's gazing up into Logan's eyes as he thrusts, arms locked around his lover, his hard cock jammed between their bodies, as Logan thrusts and Steve never want's this moment to end. And when Logan's cock hits his prostate his entire body exults in the sensation. " Damn it Logan don't stop." Logan grins wolfishly and tosses a sloppy salute to his lover, " Sir, yes sir! ." And thrusts harder and faster, Steve's grunts urge him on, a feverish percussive beat of flesh slamming together and need and want that builds until neither Logan or Steve can stop it and they both howl their climax into the night.

*****

They move as little as possible, both drained by the exertion of that colossal fuck, just enough to kiss, to wrap themselves around each other and slowly drift off to sleep.

The morning finds them wrapped around each other in a messy tangle of limbs, Steve wakes up first and snuggles into Logan in a contented half doze, which wakes the surly Canadian. " Mornin' " he growls. " Morning Logan, you want the shower first? " A rough chuckle rumbles from Logan, " Figure we can share it, don't you? " His eyes twinkle mischievously as he catches the matching sparkle in Steve's eyes. " Why Logan I swear you read my mind…."

The first shower doesn't really offer much opportunity for cleaning up, nor does the second, by the third attempt they've managed to rein in their libidos and clean up. The bathroom is completely trashed but they're clean.

Checking out proves rather fun, as no one behind the counter can look at them without blushing, apparently the Crown hotel whilst being a pleasant little hotel, suffers from rather thin walls, it doesn't help the situation when Steve insists on paying for the trashed sheets and leaving a hefty tip for the cleaner.

Logan, it turns out is not a pleasant morning person, well not after the afterglow fades at any rate, and they hit the closest coffee shop to ameliorate his homicidal tendencies.

" I can't believe the tip you slipped the cleaner."

" I can't believe you wouldn't have tipped her, given the mess we made in the bathroom. "

" It's her job! "

" So, you tip a waitress for good service, why not tip a cleaner? "

" Whatever, it's not like we'll be going back there. "

" Oh, so where will we be going? "

" Somewhere where the walls are thicker and the receptionist won't turn crimson when she sees you. "

" Oh I don't know, I found it rather funny."

" Do the other Avengers know your this twisted? " Logan grins.

" Shh it's a secret." Mutters Steve.

" Seriously though, what about next time? " Logan asks. " I mean I don't want to hide our relationship or anything but it could mess up your career. You know what the public can be like"

Steve nods, " I get it, I don't like it much but I get it, besides it's not like you can just wander in and out of Avengers mansion, not with the amount of press coverage we get. I was thinking of an apartment in the city anyway. So whenever we date you can stay over. "

" Sounds pretty good to me. " Logan agreed.

" So what are you going to do, let any of the X-men know or not? "

" Yeah I owe you that, I'm just not looking forward to Cyclops hearing about it, I'm gonna be hearing gags about it for at least a month. "

" I could come with you if you want? "

" Nah, I figure you have enough on your plate letting your guys know. Hawkeye and Shell-head will be crushed."

" Yeah well they'll have to deal with it. "

That of course was when the Professor mentally paged Logan.

_Logan we have a mission, report to the mansion as soon as you can._

" _Trouble? "_

" _Gotta go to work, sorry Steve. "_

" _Hey it's what we do right? "_

" _Yeah, "_

_Steve scribbled down a number on a napkin. " My phone number at the mansion, call me tonight and let me know how things went."_

_Logan grinned, " Sure. "_

_Steve grabbed him by the collar, pulled him down and kissed him. " You better. " _

_Logan rolled his eyes and strolled out of the coffee shop._


End file.
